


Waking up to Lord Fluffy.

by Demonic_Neko



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-15 17:43:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15418212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: Dreams of Lord Sesshomaru





	Waking up to Lord Fluffy.

**Author's Note:**

> Dreams of Lord Sesshomaru

I had gone to the pet store today and picked up a white puppy. The name they gave him was Fluffy I changed it Sesshomaru and took him home. That evening he was laying on my chest watching me. Before I fell asleep I spoke "Your a cute puppy Lord Sesshomaru." I woke up in the middle of the night feeling like I was being held down. I woke up and was looking at Lord Sesshomaru who was human. He bent down and ripped my clothes off. "I will show you what's cute human"

With his legs, he spread my legs with his knees. "My bitch." He said right before he lined up and trusted deep inside over and over again. He kissed me deeply on the lips before we come together we rested for a bit before we started all over again. We had sex a few more times before I passed out. When I woke up I was fully dressed and my puppy was now asleep. When I moved I was sore in different places and went to bed.

I knew it wasn't a dream as my stomach started to grow round with the twins. I love both Sesshomaru the one from my dreams who I want to see again. And my dog as well to but who knows what will come of my dreams and real life.  
if 


End file.
